


松花江上

by bicycledriver



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, 女攻男受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicycledriver/pseuds/bicycledriver
Summary: 小刘（粮商）×日军少佐
Kudos: 19





	松花江上

这种年月大家都不好过，常言道“造化弄人”，这造化弄得可不止一个人。小刘叹了口气，掀起茶碗盖儿，吞了一大口，滚烫的茶汤还有些刺喉咙，顺手让台子上换了一折‘借东风’。什么天津卫某老板因为拒不同日本人合作当场就被毙了，什么某老板为了让自己的货能顺利通关经过某县是给当地县长送了多少银元，小刘总是感叹自己倒也是幸运，一介女流倒是在这乱世衣食无忧。

直到昨天赵四回来说：“东家，日本宪兵部队，卡了我们三千斤面粉不让走。”这日本人做事也是奇的很，不把汉人当人自然也不管什么国际法不国际法。手续再齐全有什么用，只要日本人想要，没有理由也能给扣了。

于是今天的小刘就这么愁眉苦脸的听了一天戏，毕竟自己这算是在半个日占区，这么多年也算是运气好没被盯上，不过该来的总会来。就当小刘想到这儿的时候，下面人带进来一个日本兵，那个日本兵先冲着自己行了日本的礼仪又用蹩脚的中文说道：“刘老板，我们安藤少佐请您今天晚上去江口居一会，少佐准备了日式料理，请刘老板品尝”说着又递上一分请帖，这日本人倒是风雅的很用毛笔字写着‘刘小姐亲启’，帖子的纸还是烫金印了花的。小刘点点头说道：“知道了，我去”日本兵看她是这反应就满意的回去了。

江口居这个地方是早年间日本人刚来时就有的，老板是日本人，姓江口。多年以来日本在华高层爱在那个地方聚，一来是里头装潢是隔间，非常注重隐私；二来是日本料理，总是带着那么点亲切。这么几年下来日本人快是把东北当自己的地儿了，而江口居对面的俄国面包房里的据说还有什么俄国特务。总之这个地儿至今还是一如既往的混乱。

到了晚上，关外寒风吹得要命，小刘还是披了件内衬狐裘的腻子大衣按时到了江口居，被这日本人一层层的往里引，终于到了个包间，这个包间里面还有个隔间，这日本人倒是好雅兴，小刘心理想着。又觉得这些都是日本人多年压迫百姓所得，顿时又多了几分气愤。

“刘小姐！在下安藤”一个穿着和服的日本男人向着自己鞠躬，说着又伸出一只手。

小刘顺势握了握手回到“久仰少佐大名，今日一见果然年少有为。”

说着二人便在榻榻米上相对而坐，中间隔了桌子，安藤少佐比一般日本人白了不少，和服里外穿了三四层，这少佐看着其实不怎么像军人，倒是像个瘦弱的外国公子，被和服包着还显出几分憔悴。

“最近战事吃紧，刘小姐见笑了”那人似乎知道自己在看什么，说着敲了两下桌子，外面的近卫地进来一个箱子。安藤打开箱子，转过来冲着小刘，满满一箱金条就这么明晃晃的对着小刘。

小刘皱了皱眉头，那日本人倒也直接“刘老板要是愿意合作，这箱金条就是零花钱，日后的定金自然会再往府上送。”

小刘依旧不动声色，说“我们不如先吃饭，边吃边聊？”

那安藤看小刘似乎有意合作，便说：“好好好，今天让刘老板尝一尝我大日本国的料理和清酒。”

于是乎，这日本人的菜一小盘一小盘的被摆了上来，每一个都长的非常好看非常精致，也不知是紧张的还是日本人本来味觉值域就窄，小刘竟觉得每一样都不好吃。席间安藤少佐还让人拿出他珍藏的日本清酒，他喝的倒是陶醉，而小刘只觉得自己在喝兑水二锅头。

三四杯酒下肚，正当小刘还在想自己要是和这安藤少佐说说共产主义理论他会不会掏枪毙了自己的时候，这安藤少佐似乎以及进入了某种微醺的状态开始讲那套大东亚共荣圈的事儿。小刘心理一边想着‘我信了你狗日的邪’，一边又装出一副认真听讲的样子。

这使得这少佐说的更加起劲“怎么样！刘老板我们干杯！我们一起为帝国的荣耀而奋斗，建立新的世界”他这话说的小刘气得想把他毙了，奈何自己没有枪。小刘听说国共已经达成协议要联合抗日，如今想想这真是个好政策。说着她就上手摸了摸金条，拿起一根掂了掂。说道“你们是不是觉得我们生意人不在乎谁当权，有钱就行了？”

“刘小姐，这世道什么样你也知道，大部分人都是为了活着，而还有一部分人是为了崇高的理想”安藤歪在一边，一口气又闷了一杯。小刘看着这酒量不好喝兑水二锅头都会醉的已经被军国主义洗脑的年轻人，不仅自己叹了口气心下竟有了投共的心思，自己满上酒杯说道“心中恼恨贼黄祖，豪杰一怒投东吴。”

“今日军中会友人，来、来、来，你我各饮一百觥”安藤似乎醉的不太清醒，似乎觉得小刘是铁了心要投靠日本。安藤身上的衣服因为醉酒变得不太周整，锁骨露在外面。

小刘趁着酒劲儿就伸手扯住了安藤的腰带，安藤顺势摊到在榻榻米上，小刘就这么骑到了他身上。她似乎开始觉得凌乱的和服很色情，她隔着和服玩弄着安藤的身子。醉酒的安藤迷茫的扭动着腰身，也不知道是想反抗还是想要更多。小刘吻上他的锁骨种下草莓，试图脱下他最外侧的褂袍。但是由于这日本人衣服结构对于小刘来说有些复杂，她也没什么耐性，就直接抓着裙摆往上撕。当安藤两条腿完全暴露在她眼前时，她呼吸都轻了。这日本人的肉体可真的诱人，她用腰带缠住安藤的双手，把他向捆货物一样扎紧，双手倒扣困在后背。由正面打开他的双腿M形状的掰开，抄起一根金条就往安藤后穴里送。安藤不禁惊呼出声，外面的警卫听见这一声大叫一声“少佐！？”

然而随后他听到的是安藤带有欲望的呻吟“嗯。。。哈。。别。。别进来。。我还没。。准备好”也不知这话是说给谁听的，小刘就姑且这是和外面的人讲的。说着手上也加大力道进出着，安藤的下体不断的冒出液体，在来来回回数次之间安藤的声音也变得越发诱人，当小刘放入第二根金条时，安藤下体的浊液喷射了出来，弄脏了他自己的真丝和服里衣，还溅到了他下巴上。小刘用手指沾了少许，像写字一样在安藤脸上写着什么。这竟然使得安藤更加兴奋，扭着腰似乎想要更多。那天晚上安藤一共‘吃掉’了三根金条。小刘停手的时候，汗水和体液浸湿了破损的和服。安藤不甚清醒的倒在衣物里发抖，额上和身体上的细汗遇上空气以后似乎很冷，小刘见他如此行状，就拿着自己的大衣把人裹了，内衬的狐毛覆上安藤的皮肤竟还十分美艳。

小刘起身理了理自己的衣服，就走出隔间往外走。临走时还对着警卫说“少佐身体劳累，现在睡下了，请不要打扰他”

当然，小刘自然不知道第二天醒来的安藤是如何颤抖的自己取出体内的金条的。

三天后，满城报纸铺天盖地的写着同一个头条“粮商刘老板向苏区捐赠大米五千斤，并表示支持共产主义。”据说那天安藤少佐暴跳如雷，已经到了莫斯科的小刘并未亲眼看见，不过她觉得那样的人暴跳如雷一定十分诱人，


End file.
